Second Chance
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: The jewel is supposedly gone. Now Kagome is forced to be reborn into the future that she helped create. With memories of her old life everyone, but her best-friend Bulma, think she's crazy. That is till old friends come to find her. Now she will travel with her friend Bulma to find the legendary Dragon Balls. Meant as One-Shot.


_**Second Chance**_

 **Disclaimer** : _ **I, wolfYLady, own nothing (but OC characters). I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. Characters depicted from Inuyasha, Dragon Ball/**_ dbz _ **and other shows, unless otherwise stated, belong to their beloved and respected creators and owners. (THIS IS ALL IMPLIED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES FROM HERE)**_

 _ **Summary** : The jewel is supposedly gone. Now Kagome is forced to be reborn into the future that she helped create. With memories of her old life everyone, but her best-friend Bulma, think she's crazy. That is till old friends come to find her. Now she will travel with her friend Bulma to find the legendary Dragon Balls._

 _ **ENJOY**_

Four years. That's how long it took to get to this final battle, and in a moment it was over.

Silence washed over the field as the jewel fell into the palm of her hand, the violent swirling of malice stilled before white light erupted from the sized marble sphere, the light pulsing out in waves of pure energy. Dozens of low-class demons were vaporized while others, humans, and allied demons, were healed entirely. All miasma was purified, and the damaged caused was reversed. It was as if the battle never happened.

When everything had settled Kagome stood over the mangled limbs of Naraku, any of the incarnations that had survived watched with mirth unwilling to help him.

He growled, his crimson blood eyes looking around him for a way to escape.

"You've been defeated," She stated.

"Like you have any right to kill me! Don't act as if you are better than me, to kill me means that you must become a murderer," a smirk pulled at his lips as if he would still win in some form or another.

"I have no desire to kill you; I will allow those whom you've wrong to take out their revenge," turning on her heels she walked away. A barrier around her protected her from the demon's last attempt at an attack. A tentacle had shot out to pierce her heart only to meet the purification of her barrier. Turning, she gifted Naraku a knowing smirk, before continuing to walk away.

"He's all yours," her friends walked past her to stand over him. He had wronged them, tried to kill them or those of their family, if anyone had a right to revenge, it was them.

Sitting down atop a lone tree root, Kagome stared into the now white Shikon. She wanted to hate it for the pain it had caused her, for uprooting her life in such a dangerous way. But how could she blame something that looked so beautifully innocent resting in her hand. She knew better.

The violence that had taken place in the last four years could solely be blamed on the jewels' false promise of power. The jewel was anything but innocent; it would never gift the wisher their true desire. The only thing that could be done is wish the jewel out of existence. Sure she could wish back all the people hurt by Naraku, but that wasn't a pure wish. To bring back the dead is a selfish wish being of itself, even if those beings had been wrongfully killed. To forsake all the power the jewel could give, to desire its ability to right all the wrongs caused by it, that would be selfless. She would have to wish the jewel away, breaking all promises she'd made to the others to be rid of the cursed tama.

" _What will you do with the Jewel?_ " the cooing voice, as soft as it was, made the young miko jump. Clenching the jewel to her chest, she looked up into lavender-brown eyes.

Staring at the stranger owlishly, it took her only a moment to place the warrior's face before bowing her head. Chunky waves of ebony black hair fell from the crown of her head to frame a round face. Her lavender-brown eyes were smiling as they met her sapphire blues while tinted pink lips pulled up slightly in the corners. Although Kagome had seen her in armor and miko garbs, the white kimono did little to mistake the woman's identity.

"Midoriko-sama," Kagome said with a rush looking at the woman through her lashes.

" _Enough of that my child,_ " there was a gentle touch to her shoulder, and she raised her head to meet the woman's gaze head-on.

"Why are you here?"

" _To warn you,_ "

"About what!?"

" _What you've chosen means you can't stay, and you'll never be able to return,_ " Kagome looked at the woman. She never thought of having to return to her birth time. After a year she'd given up that life, had things arranged on the other side and was just a missing girl at this point. Police thought her a runaway, but it made things easier for her family than to make absurd excuses. If needed she could work on the shrine, she had gotten her G.E.D so returning and finding work shouldn't be too hard, and she could always go back to school.

" _You also won't be able to return to your birth time_ ," Midoriko said ever so softly, a frown pulling at her now sadden expression.

Trembling eyes shot up towards her. If she couldn't stay and couldn't return then what was going to happen to her? "What's going to happen to me then?"

" _You'll be reborn into the future you helped build. Without your interference demons would have all but been extinct, but because of you, they now have a chance as long as they don't destroy themselves,_ "

"Miko, do not worry," Kagome turned at the voice looking up into the yellow gold eyes of Sesshomaru. Standing beside him stood every single person she held dear, those she'd traveled and fought alongside, those who had become her family. "We will always find you, in whatever future we face, this Sesshomaru will not abandon his pack sister," tears sprang forth with a smile as she looked at all of them.

"Besides I promised to protect ya," Inuyasha winked. With a laugh, she rushed her friend with a hug. They'd had a hard time of things but in the end; they would forever be friends.

"We'll all find a way," Miroku hummed.

"Of course, I'd hate to lose you forever, you're the only family I have left," Sango nodded before stealing her from Inuyasha and taking her into a tight hug that Shippo snuggled into.

"I'll always look for you mama, next time I'll be a powerful demon that can protect you," he nuzzled her cheek forcing a soft cry/laugh from Kagome.

"I miss you already," she sobbed.

" _It's time you made the wish_ ," Midoriko interrupted.

Looking down into the swirl of white and pink of the Shikon, Kagome almost began to second guess herself. Couldn't there be a way that she could stay? Maybe wish for it?

She shook her head, that wasn't her thinking; it was the jewel, it knew what she wanted and used it to try and persuade her, but she wouldn't give in. Whatever the jewel promised would only end up with her pain or those she cared for.

"I wish the jewel out of existence from this moment forward," it came as a whisper. Silence washed over the area; not even a breath could be heard as they stared at the glowing marble.

"What now?" Shippo asked in the eerie silence.

" _ **You won't get rid of me that easily miko!**_ " a growling voice of several roared in unison. Lavender light flashed from within the jewel before its surface rippled and melted into Kagome's palm. " _ **Power cannot just simply disappear!**_ "

Sapphire eyes widened in a mix of surprise and horror, pain radiating through her arm as the glittering liquid sunk into her flesh. Whimpering her body began to tremble, she could feel it as it trailed under her skin making it burn.

"What's happening?" Kagome's eyes snapping up to look at Midoriko.

" _You are becoming what you were born to be_ ," her form glistened with the gentle words before she was nothing more than a swirl of floating light. " _I'm sorry_ ," with that the light floated upwards into the vast blue of the sky no doubt headed towards the heavens.

Falling to her knees, everyone looked back from Midoriko's spirit to Kagome; their eyes filling with as much horror as her own. Looking at what should have been her hands was nothing more than a ghostly silhouette of the shaky appendages. Following her hands and feet were her arms and legs. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up into the faces of those she loved unable to hear their words or attempt to call to them as her voice had also been stolen from her. Everything was fading around her, her sight narrowing on the faces that stared back at her, their hands trying to grip onto her ghostly form.

' _I love you all,'_ she mouthed before everything went dark.

~o.O~O.o~

Sapphire eyes slid lazily to the bluenette who had been continuing to talk through their journey thus far. She had picked up on bits and pieces, but in all actuality, she had been thinking of the past, but more specifically her past.

Even now those memories felt more like dreams if anyone were to know they'd think her crazy. After all who would believe her tale of time travel, demons, and then rebirth? Nobody, not even her life-long best friend who sat next to her. But nonetheless, her travels made for a best-selling series which she sold under a pen-name with the help of her guardian Sesshomaru. Everyone, including Sango and Miroku, had survived through the five hundred year gap, determined to keep their promise to her they did everything possible to live through the sea of time. She didn't know all the details, didn't seem they were yet ready to share them with her until she was older, but nonetheless, she was happy to have them with her once more.

"Kagome are you even listening to me?" the bluenette grumbled turning crystalline blue eyes from the road to glare at the younger girl for a moment. Braided blue hair flopped over one shoulder the bright pink of the bow making her hair even more beautiful in color. The fifteen-year-old was very pretty, but then again with the beauty routine she kept, it would be impossible to be anything but beautiful. A pin-striped pink and white dress with a purple scarf finished the girl's "adventure" outfit as she put it, her name boldly printed on her chest.

"I heard you Bulma, I just don't see the point in collecting all seven dragon balls so that you can have a boyfriend. There are plenty of guys in the city, why not use the wish for something selfless?" she sighed in annoyance. Seriously of all things to wish for the girl had to think of something so totally pointless.

"Wishing for a boyfriend isn't selfless!" she shrieked. "You just don't understand! After all, you're still just a kid!"

Kagome shook her head, her friend was every bit a genius when it came to anything scientific, but that was it. Socially she was a little brash and rough around the edges, and that was her putting it nicely.

Turning her eyes back to the road, a scream leaving her lips as she eyed the large demonic fish and boy standing in the middle of the roadway. "Bulma watch out!"

"WHAT!? _AH_!" Slamming her foot on the brake and turning the wheel, the car swerved before slamming into the fish and boy. "Oh no! I hit him!" Bulma cried, her eyes shut tight and hands clenching the wheel.

Kagome's eyes scanned the area finding the boy, along with the fish, had been thrown across the way and up against a tree. Opening the door, she took a hesitant step forward, her concern pushing her to run towards him once fully out of the car.

He lay against the tree a groan of sorts leaving his lips before sitting up. "Ouch, that hurt!" His hand rubbing his head with tears misting his charcoal eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she sighed forcing the boy to look up at her.

He jumped away taking a fighting stance with a red stick as a weapon; which he pointed at her. "Who are you!? Did you make that monster attack me!?"

"Whoa there kid, it was an accident!" Bulma yelled from behind the car.

He turned looking at her and the car in suspicious.

"I'm really sorry, it was an accident," Kagome insisted quietly. He stared at her long and hard before slowly making his way to the car. She sighed while following him. He was just a little shorter than herself, with messy black hair standing atop his head, dressed in a blue fight gi Kagome didn't even flinch at the sight of the brown monkey tail that stuck out from his backside. His aura screamed foreign to her, not demon but similar.

Most of what people perceived as large animals or even dinosaurs were actually demons, humans just didn't call them that anymore. It reminded her of when she had been found by her friends.

~o.O~O.o~ _Flashback_

Standing in the front row, sapphire eyes studied the creature staring back at her from the other side of the thick scared glass. Green and silver scales mixed with black wisps of wirey hair to surround a smooth boney face leaving red slits for eyes to glow in its hollowed eye sockets. Clawed appendages dug into the ground, its spiked back flexed making them look longer.

"This kids is one of the many dinosaurs at the zoo-"

The four-year-old didn't flinch, unlike the other students when the beast charged the glass with a roar. Her hand moved to the glass as others turned away in fear with a scream or a shriek. The creature roared clawing and headbutting in its attempt to break free. With a cry, it scurried away.

"This is no dinosaur," the little girl stated quietly. The little girl remained there staring to the foliage of the habitat listening to the cries of the beast. The energy it permitted made her skin buzz with pink energy.

"You're right," the masculine voice sounded from beside her. Looking up she was greeted by yellow gold eyes surrounded by a stoic mask of porcelain skin, her mind able to see the silver hair that now lay black against young man's back, the concealed magenta stripes and crescent moon that should be adoring that face. He wore a suit yet she could see an image of him dressed in a war kimono and armor with two swords at his hip.

"Sesshomaru?" The name rushed passed her lips as soon as it crossed her mind. This was the man from her dreams, who had once been an enemy only to become her adopted brother.

He flashed a fanged grinned.

Her eyes clouded with tears before hugging his leg. "I thought it had all been a dream!" she cried. Even though she held the body of a four-year-old, Kagome still had the memories of the girl who had traveled 500 years into the past.

"Let's go home," he whispered, his clawed hand caressing her hair.

"But I can't," she looked up at him and then towards the fleeting figures of her "classmates." Her home consisted of a small, empty room at the orphanage. She knew not of the mother she had at this time or if she even had a family to speak of. For as long as she could remember the only comfort she found came from her dreams and the family she had formed while fighting the spider demon in said dreams.

"Do not worry about it miko, I have taken care of everything. Now let us go home, the others have waited long enough for your return,"

Taking his hand she walked away from the life she had known until this point, embracing what she thought were once dreams as reality, Kagome was able to be happy once more.

~o.O~O.o~ _End of Flashback_

"What are you?" The boy yelled as he hit the car with his pole. "Are you two witches!?" He looked the blue hair one up and down before turning back to the raven-haired one. That one was pretty and smelled nice too.

"Of course not, we're human girl's," The blue one stated with a glare. "Isn't it obvious!?"

"Girls? You mean female?" He asked in an almost owlish fashion.

"Haven't you seen a girl before?" The raven one asked before coming to stand next to the bluenette.

He shook his head. "I've never seen another human other than my grandpa. And he said: 'If I ever meet a girl, that I need to be as polite as possible,"

"Then you best get started," the bluenette winked before the raven girl elbowed her causing her to yelp.

Walking around them he eyed their backsides. "Do girl not have tails? That's strange!" He then turned to the gray beast. "So what is this monster? How do you catch one of them anyways?"

"It's not a monster, it's a car. People in the city use them to get from one place to another because it's faster than walking," the raven one explained softly.

"So that's a car! Grandpa told me about them, but this is the first time I've ever seen one,"

"Obviously," the bluenette sighed making the raven girl glare at her.

"By the way what's your name? My name's Kagome," the girl known as Kagome smiled, her sapphire eyes shining happily. He liked this girl, she was a lot nicer than the other one and a lot prettier too. Her raven hair fell to her mid back, she wore a pair of black shorts and a long red tank top and black on white fighting shoes that looked almost exactly like his own.

"Goku! Son Goku,"

"And I'm sure you want to know my name," the bluenette laughed while blinking quickly and shaking her butt back and forth while touching her pink cheeks.

"Not really,"

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Didn't your grandpa tell you to be nice to girls!" She yelled before continuing with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest. "Either way my names Bulma,"

He cocked his head to the side. "Doesn't that mean 'bloomers'?"

"It's not like I picked it! Besides it's a lot better than 'Goku,'" She turned with a yell while the boy laughed while grabbing his fish.

"Why don't you join me for lunch!?" He asked turning a grin towards Kagome.

"Sounds good!" She smiled back.

"Kagome!" the loud one, Bulma, growled getting closer to the girl as she whispered. "We don't have time for this! The dragon balls won't find themselves!"

"He might be able to help us find the one in this area, heck he might even have it," she pointed out with a bored look forcing the girl to look at her radar.

"You might be right!" She beamed.

"Don't forget to capsule the car! We might need it later," with that she walked behind the boy.

"So Goku is it just you and your grandpa that live around here?"

He shook his head quickly turning charcoal eyes towards her. "Grandpa died a few years ago,"

Her eyes widened before narrowing in concern. "How long ago was that?"

With a finger to his chin, he stopped to think. "It was three winters ago, I was 9 when it happened,"

"So you're twelve like me?"

"The number that comes after eleven," he shrugged before continuing down the well-used path, a small house topping a small hill.

"Hey wait up for me!" Bulma yelled racing up behind them before falling into step with Kagome.

"Your right, according to the radar it is in this kids house," she whispered.

"Bulma be nice," Kagome warned with a pointed look. "Goku is nice but naive, you'll need to be patient,"

"I can do that," she huffed as if the advice had been an insult.

Dropping the fish at the door, Goku rushed in. "I'm back grandpa!" He grinned.

"Goku?" He turned to see Kagome giving him a soft look. "I thought you said your grandpa had died?"

He nodded. "He did," going over he kneeled before a golden sphere with four ruby stars sparkling in its depths. Bowing his head, he continued. "But he left me this, telling me I needed to protect it,"

"Oh my god! It's a dragon ball!" Rushing pass both of them Bulma snatched up the sphere in delight. "I can't believe it! Kagome we've found three of the dragon balls!"

"Hey give my grandpa back!" Goku cried his eyes frantic as he grabbed the ball back, holding it protectively against his chest.

"Grandpa?"

And as it goes Kagome found herself on an even greater adventure.


End file.
